Vital Suit
The Vital Suit or VS, is a machine built to combat the Akrid of E.D.N. III. Although many varieties of VS exist, most are bipedal and usually about two to three times the height of a person. All Vital Suits are powered by Thermal Energy and leave behind a puddle of it when they are destroyed. Piloting a VS uses T-Eng at a constant rate, but using VS features like jumping or hovering reduces it more quickly. If the pilot has less than 100 T-Eng units, the VS will shut down. ]] A Vital Suit's operating condition is separate from the pilot's own health. If a VS is severely damaged, the pilot will have a very brief time to eject before the VS explodes. If the pilot fails to eject or escape the radius of the explosion they will most likely be killed. In Lost Planet 2, almost all VSs have special functions, and are therefore more complex to pilot as well as exploiting their abilities. VS manuals are available once the player has ridden them once and can be read during gameplay or in the Option section of the Main Menu. VS Weapons A VS can mount a number of different weapons to its chassis. Most VS's mount a maximum of two; one on each shoulder. Many VS weapons can be found on the ground and a VS can swap one of its current weapons with any it finds. VS weapons (with the exception of a few that are permanently installed) can also be removed and used by hand, although this hinders the user as VS weapons are heavy and the user must halt to a stop to use them whereas a VS can fire and reload while moving. The user is also incapable of Jump-Shooting VS Weaponry. The following weapons can be found and mounted on Vital Suits in the game. However, there have been cases of Vital Suits being mounted with more than 2 weapons (including Auxiliary Weapons, melee abilities, etc.). These include but are not limited to: *GTT-01 "Nida" *GTF-11 "Drio" *Basil's Custom GTF-11i "Firecracker" (Custom GTF-11) *Commander Isenberg's DBS-000XM "Billion Sword" *Wayne's L-P-9999 "Yuri" *GAB-25DM "D-Cakti" (Mission 08 Boss) *Bandero's PTX-40A-2 "Heavy Ivan" *PTX-140/PTX-140R "Hardballer" *Gale's PTX-40A "Ivan" *GAN-3AM "Triseed" *GAN-36 "Osprey" *GAF-15D "Drion" *GAN-34W "Brocakti" *Tencale 8 (Akrid-VS hybrid) VS Models There are several different models of Vital Suits that can be used. VS Specials Most Vital Suits have a modular weapon system (as stated in the section "VS Weapons"), but some models, like the GAB-25M, have fixed weapons that cannot be removed or swapped, and others have less weapon mounts than other types. However, certain VS models have "special abilities" and sometimes even special attacks. These range from boosters to saws (As seen on the PTX-140 and PTX-40A) to jump jets, drills, smoke screens, and even the ability to transform. Utilizing these special abilities correctly will turn the tides of a battle should the need arise. VS weaknesses Players can destroy a VS with almost any weapon, given time and strategy. All Vital Suits, with the exception of GAN-A04SD, GTN-A03M/C, GAB-25M and GTN-A01, have a weak point on the knee joint. (The GAB-25M has a small knob on the bottom of its body that acts as a similar weak spot.) When facing a VS, it is smart to have a rifle with you when facing it, in case you don't have a VS. If you have either, a Plasma Gun or Rocket Launcher will be enough. With a Rifle, it is possible to shoot the pilot out of the VS, but only if the cockpit is exposed (this is only possible in the original Lost Planet). The T-ENG tank on the back of the VS will receive heavy damage when shot, so it is a good idea to get behind a VS before attacking it. Category:Lost Planet Vital Suits Category:Lost Planet 2 Vital Suits Category:Lost Planet Universe Category:Lost Planet 2 Category:Lost Planet Category:Lost Planet 3